Waking Nightmare
by FatesMistake
Summary: Harry, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, has been having the absolute worst day imaginable. A very angry visit from the resident Potions Master unexpectedly improves it. Rated M, for some language and provocative images not meant for little eyes. You've been warned. Not an established relationship fic.
1. Chapter 1

Harry collapsed into his chair behind his desk at the front of the classroom as the last of his students left. Everything that could have gone wrong seemed to have done, today. Lost quizzes, misfired and miscast spells, fights had broken out in three different classes, and to top it off, he'd been informed at lunch that he was assigned to do midnight rounds on Friday, right before he was meant get up ungodly early to chaperone the Hogsmeade weekend. Just as he began to believe that the day could hold no more unpleasant surprises, Snape crashed through the door, the wood cracking as it bounced off the wall. The sneer and violent stride suggested he wasn't here for tea and biscuits.

"You put half my Quidditch team in detention!" It wasn't a question.

Harry groaned and massaged his temples as the deep, booming voice seemed to ricochet around the inside of his skull. "Yes, as well as 5 of Gryffindor's team." He responded in a much lower voice that still made his head ache. "How did you find out? I just released that class five minutes ago."

Snape growled. "As a Head of House, I am immediately alerted through the magic of the school when any of my students are punished by another professor."

"Explains a lot," The Defense Master mumbled tiredly. "Are we done?"

All Harry wanted was to crawl into bed with a book and migraine potion (brewed, of course, by the man currently creating the need for it). As if to emphasize these thoughts on the potion, Snape slammed his hand down onto Harry's desk. The Gryffindor flinched involuntarily and had to stifle a gag as the sound sent a spike of pain through his head.

"We are not done, Potter, until you explain to me why half my Quidditch team lost my House a hundred and fifty points and were assigned a detention to take place during the first match of the season!" Snape shouted. Harry thought the man was definitely breaking some sort of sound barrier at this point, because his head felt closer to implosion with each word.

The Wizarding Savior leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his forehead with a grimace. "Look, four of your students and five of Minerva's were _all_ given the same detention, and _all_ of them lost fifty points each. I then gave them a chance to regain some of their lost points by coming forward. Corin, your team captain, admitted to goading Lawg, the Gryffindor team captain. After that, the fight escalated out of control, decimating my classroom for the _third_ time _today_." He sighed. "If you would prefer, I can take the points back, and assign him a different detention, leaving him free to observe the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match." Harry glanced up at his former professor through his fringe. "I thought you didn't like Quidditch?"

Snape straightened and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I like to win.

Harry was infinitely grateful for the softer tone that somewhat soothed the jack hammer in his head. "I'm sure Minerva will pin me down tonight at the Staff Meeting with complaints similar to yours. Unfortunately for her, none of her Gryffindors lived up to the House's most famous trait. Not a single one of them was willing to take responsibility for throwing the first spell."

Snape frowned. "You're sure it was a Gryffindor?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would still have assumed so." Harry admitted softly. "The first shot shattered my very rare werewolf skeleton, caught in mid-transformation. Flack, Gryffindor's seeker, threw the first punch, so to speak. However, since I'm trying to instill in my students at least some modicum of responsibility, I haven't yet called him out on it. He has until tonight to come clean, or I'm giving him another week's worth of detentions." He stood unsteadily, leaning heavily on his desk.

"Does this tactic have any effect at all?" Snape inquired.

The Gryffindor shrugged, wincing when it sent a bolt of pain down his spine and across his skull. "Not as much as I'd like, but as I mentioned before, Corin _did_ admit to goading Lawg, so I know I'm doing something right, at least." He stood up straight, wobbling slightly. "If that was everything that you wished to discuss, I am going to retire to my room now, Severus, in the hopes that doing so will prevent anything else horrible from happening today." With a guileless smile, he started around his desk. He made it about halfway before his vision went black.

When he recovered consciousness a few seconds later, he was being held by his former professor's strong, wiry arms.

"What have you done to yourself, Potter?" The silky voice drawled.

Harry groaned as his vision swam, then winced when his head rejected the sound painfully. "S'just a migraine," He muttered. He drew back slightly at the look of agitated worry on the Potions Master's face. "What?"

"Describe your day, Potter, in five words or less," Snape demanded in response.

Harry tried to think past the cloud of agony blanketing his mind. "Take your pick: 'Worst day ever," or 'Everything that could possibly go wrong'." He said mildly.

Snape smirked softly. "Despite your use of an extra word, you are surprisingly coherent for someone with a migraine bad enough to knock you off your feet. If you are amenable, I believe I can salvage what is left of your day."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked warily.

"Simply do not hex me, Professor Potter."

Before the Gryffindor could ask what his Slytherin companion meant, a pair of cool, thin lips descended on him, a warm tongue slipping past his parted lips to tangle with his own. In the span of a heartbeat, Harry stiffened against the onslaught of sensations before giving in to the kiss completely. He responded by pulling the man flush against him. The Defense Master moaned as long fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his head and a scrawny chest forced him to lean back against his desk.

Then, as suddenly as the kiss began, it was over, leaving Harry mildly dazed, as if he'd been drugged. He shook his head to clear his mind, and looked to the smirking man in front of him.

"How's your head?"

The Wizarding Savior considered this. "It's…better. Headache is gone. How did you-?"

"An experimental potion," Snape told him by way of an explanation. " I've been working on it for months. It's meant to mimic Felix Felicis exactly, only in the reverse. Rather than incalculable good luck, you will find all of your endeavors fail. It was commissioned by an anonymous private company, and was designed to help couples through their disagreements. Simply dose your partner, watch them have the worst day of their life, then come to their rescue. The cure is quite literally 'true love's kiss', or at least, the antidote requires foreign saliva to enter the system. I will have to go back and revise the recipe, obviously, try and do away with the migraine side-effect, as it could hinder the potion's purpose."

"But that's ingenious," Harry exclaimed excitedly. His smile fell the next second. "Hold up, you dosed me with an experimental potion?!"

Snape's patented smirk turned malicious as he turned to leave the Defense classroom. "Stop stealing my coffee at staff meetings."

Harry watched the man go with a secret smile. "Not a chance, Professor," He murmured to the empty room after the door had closed behind the former Death Eater. He was still aghast that the man had used him as a guinea pig over a few absconded cups of coffee, but he also felt something in him stirring. That had been a hell of a kiss, and if stealing the man's coffee caused it to happen more often, he was more than willing to play test-bunny.

SSHP

The Boy Who Lived To Teach smirked as he was slammed forcefully against the stone wall of the corridor. He didn't so much mind the hand on his throat, those slim fingers caressing his pulse point. Snape stood at the length of his arm, snarling.

"You just don't listen, Potter," The older wizard snarled.

Harry continued to smirk. "Call me a glutton for punishment," He murmured huskily. "You made my day, quite literally, a waking nightmare. I call that enough hardship to have earned a bloody good cup of coffee. And your method of preparing a pot most definitely meets those standards. Certainly, it was worth the risk."

"Of my poisoning you again?" Snape demanded, shoving his face closer to Harry's.

The Gryffindor lifted his chin and stepped away from the wall boldly, so that their lips were mere inches apart. "If it meant you might kiss me again, then absolutely."

He was slammed back into the wall again as a firm, warm tongue was shoved into his mouth, their teeth colliding painfully, though neither noticed. Harry tried and failed to lean into the man, to make their bodies collide as their mouths had, but Snape kept well-back, denying him the contact he craved. Beyond their dueling tongues, the only contact was the silky hand still caressing his throat and holding him against the cold stone wall. Finally, Harry decided he'd had enough teasing, and he reached out, burying his fingers into the other man's thick robes and dragging him hard against him.

Their bodies met in a mesh of stiff robes and stiffer erections through starched trousers. Harry groaned at the delicious friction as a thigh immediately folded itself between his legs. Snape growled and used this new leverage to pin Harry bodily against the wall, his hand moving from Harry's throat to tangle with the buttons of his dress shirt, making quick work of enough of them to reach past the fabric and tweak a hardened nipple.

Harry threw his head back as sharp teeth began to nip at the skin of his throat. His head met the corridor wall with a thunk, and it hurt enough to clear his desire-fogged mind. He looked up and down the mercifully empty corridor and swallowed thickly, trying desperately to wet his dry mouth.

"F-fuck, Snape, s-stop." He gasped as that other sinful hand began trying to pull his shirt from his waist.

The dark head rose from where Snape had been suckling his pulse point, marking it with a deep bruise Harry could already feel forming. "Potter," The man growled hungrily. "If you're saying 'no'…" The unfinished sentence promised bodily harm.

Harry gave a breathy chuckle. "No. I-I mean, not 'no', but…fuck, I'm _really_ not saying 'no'. It's just…" He trailed off with a groan as slim hips ground against his. "Not here. If this is going where I really, _really_ hope it is, perhaps the middle of a corridor is not the best place for it?"

Snape backed away slightly as realization of where they were crested over his features. He grabbed Harry's hand and began dragging him along behind, down the corridor.

"Come."

Harry smirked as he let himself be dragged towards the dungeons. "Oh, believe me, I intend to."

 **A/N: I may write a second chapter if you ask nicely. ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had planned to wait until I had 10 reviews, but what I've gotten so far has been heartwarming, and the chapter, once written, demanded to be posted. You're welcome.**

Harry grunted as he was pushed down onto the dark bedspread. They had already divested themselves of most of their clothing in their stumble through the Potions Master's quarters, even Harry's glasses had been lost in the foray. Harry was left in naught but his boxers, but Snape had managed to keep his trousers, undone, clinging to his hips. He removed them now, and Harry had to swallow a moan at the sight of the man's erection outlined by the tight skivvy's. Severus climbed onto the bed with him, straddling his hips, and resumed the kiss that had been broken off when he'd shoved the Defense Master onto his bed.

Gently, Snape started to guide Harry back against the blankets, but the Gryffindor, careful to keep their lips locked together, started to slide slowly back, towards the pillows. He fell back against the pillows with a sigh as Severus broke the kiss and began nipping at and licking his torso. He couldn't stop a hiss as those sharp teeth found his nipple. Nimble fingers slid beneath the waist of his boxers as Snape continued his exploration of Harry's body, and slowly slid them down his thigh. Severus' tongue left a trail of cool saliva on Harry's burning skin that followed after the shorts. Harry moaned as silky black hair brushed over his erection.

"Merlin, Snape, what are you doing to me?" Harry gasped.

The Potions Master, once he had done removing his quarry's last strip of clothing, slithered up the Defense Master's body. "'Severus'," He hissed. "Say it, Harry."

"Oh, fuck, Severus," Harry cried as their erections met with nothing between them. Somehow, while he had been taking off Harry's shorts, he had lost his own.

"Yes, Harry," Snape breathed, rocking against him.

Harry felt his breath coming in short, shallow gasps and had to force his lungs to fill. "Please, Suh-Severus, enough teasing." He buried his fingers in the soft black hair and pulled the man down into a forceful kiss, ending with a sharp bite to the man's lower lip. He looked into the fathomless black eyes. "I need you."

Without breaking their eye contact, the Potions Master reached to the side and dug around in the bedside drawer of his nightstand. Harry glanced over as the drawer was shut. In the man's hand was a jar of what Harry assumed to be lube. He moaned as he was drawn into another kiss, wincing as the man started to prepare him. He waited until they were both adequately lubed, and then wrapped his arms and legs around the man, flipping them.

"Potter, what're you-"

"Sh," Harry murmured, kissing Severus' swollen lips. "I like it when you call me 'Harry'." He reached back and positioned the man's erection before sheathing it within him.

"Harry!" Severus cried as he was taken inside.

The Gryffindor smirked, ignoring the slight pain he felt. When he was sure Severus had caught his breath, he began to rock gently. They moved together, slow at first, but soon claw-like fingers were digging into Harry's hips, bruising them. The sound of the bed slamming against the stone wall was testament to their ferocity and passion. Harry gave a yelp of surprise as he was flipped so that he was beneath the Potions Master, their bodies never losing the invasive contact. He gave another shout of surprise when Severus found the position that would let him hit the little bundle of nerves deep within the Defense Master. Sharp teeth buried into the juncture of his neck and shoulder in an attempt to stifle wanton moans. Sharper nails scratched at a pale back to try and bring their sweating, lunging bodies even closer.

Severus came with a shout and Harry followed soon after. Both remained poised as if they might begin again any minute, though neither of them could have mustered the strength. Their shuddering breath mingled between them. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that was much gentler than any they had shared previous. When they pulled apart, both still struggling to draw a full breath, Severus rolled off of Harry. They lie there, on top of the comforter, collecting themselves and working to calm their racing hearts.

"Merlin, Severus," Harry breathed, sucking air into his burning lungs. "Why haven't we done that before now?"

He felt the Potions Master shrug beside him. "Denying our natural predilection for one another, confusing lust for loathing?" He suggested, just as out of breath.

Harry forced a breathy laugh. "Right. Makes sense…Just don't tell me I have to keep stealing your coffee for us to do it again."

"I thought you said you liked my coffee?"

Another ghost of a laugh forced from deflated lungs as Harry rolled over, propping himself on his elbow and placing a hand on the pale, heaving chest of his companion. "Oh, I do. I just don't want to have to steal it for another three months before this happens again. Maybe we could even advance to the point that you start offering me a steaming cup occasionally."

Severus smirked, pulling Harry down on top of him. "We shall see how far this will advance," He murmured against Harry's kiss-swollen lips. "For now, whilst you cannot have my coffee, which I have to order special from outside the country, I am willing to allow you the opportunity to _convince_ me to share it with you."

Harry grinned and placed a chaste kiss on the Potions Master's thin lips before laying his head against the man's thundering heartbeat. "That will do for now, Severus. 'More' can come later."

"Indeed, Professor Potter," Severus murmured as Harry began to drift. "I fear that you have ensured that, with your subtle thievery."

The Gryffindor smirked. "The coffee was easy. I hope to make quick work of your heart, as well." He began to drift further into sleep, but was not gone enough to miss the light kiss to the top of his head, or the whisper that followed.

"That, Mister Potter, you may have."


End file.
